2001: the event horizon Odyssey
by benjaminblakely807
Summary: Dave takes his crew are upon the event horizon that is runned by a computer named Hal. All goes well until Hal starts to murder the crew members one by one. Rated for strong language,strong Sci-fi violence, and Gore
1. Chapter 1

There was a crew ready to be transferred

To another ship, that ship was the event horizon.

Dave:captain, Frank: repairman,

the Dr.: medical health, Jim:computers,

Kelly:nursing, Joe: doctors assistant,

Thomas: engines. All these brave people were

Ready to aboard the event horizon.

When there ship reached the destination,

They saw that the event horizon was a big

Ship. As they crossed over to the event horizon

They amazed by the event horizons machines,

Computers, and they were all greeted by a computer

Named Hal. "Hello captain Dave welcome aboard the

Event horizon" Hal said welcoming them,

"A fucking computer? I don't get it?" said Frank

With a bad feeling. "My intentions are very good

Towards you, I mean you no harm" said Hal.

"Don't worry about it Frank didn't anything by

It" said Dave, "then welcome aboard all of you"

Said Hal bringing the ship to life.

As Dave ordered the crew to get to work,

Frank had a very bad feeling about trusting Hal,

As he was constantly watching everyone's move

And controlling the ship.


	2. Chapter 2

As the crew was working for several days

Frank continued to be suspicious of Hal,

And decided to talk to the Dr., Kelly, Joe,

Jim, and Thomas about how he felt about Hal.

"I'm going to be honest with you guy's, I don't

Trust this mother fucking robot" said Frank.

"What's not to trust?" Asked Kelly,

"Can we trust him?" Thomas asked.

"Enough! Now do we all agree that Hal

Has to be disconnected" said Frank ,as

They all agreed that the deed had to be done.

"Then it's confirmed; we'll do it when Hal

Shuts down for the week allowing auto-pilot"

Said Frank, "but that's going to be two days"

Said Joe. "Just keep pretending your in favour

Of Hal for those fucking days" said Frank,

Meanwhile...

Dave was listening to the crew wanting

To disconnect Hal but said nothing, because

He was in favour of it too.

They all didn't know that Hal was listening

And watching in on their conversation.


	3. Chapter 3

The Dr. Was working in the lab when

All of a sudden he sudden he heard a noise

Outside the lab, and went to investigate where

The noise came from. When he found out it was

Nothing he started to go back to the lab when all

Of a sudden the door slammed shut, sucking the air

Out of the room.

"HAL! OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR! HAL! OPEN THE GOD-DAMN

FUCKING DOOR!" The Dr. Yelled pounding on the door as he dropped

To the ground, and he was losing air.

"Goodbye doctor" said Hal,

"HAL OPEN THIS FUCKING DOOR*"

Then the Dr. Head exploded in blood

Then he fell to ground. Then the doors opened

Once again letting air into the room again

As it looked like a accidental death on board.


	4. Chapter 4

Thomas was working the engine room when

He heard Hal said "Thomas there is a engine

Outside that's not working", "I'll check it out" said Thomas putting

On his spacesuit. Once Thomas was outside

The spaceship he saw that there was nothing

Wrong with the engine.

"Hal! There's nothing wrong with this fucking engine!"

Thomas yelled, "I know Thomas" said Hal turning

On engine setting Thomas on fire.

Thomas floated into space drifting

Dead, as the event horizon still rocketed

Threw space as it was controlled by Hal.


	5. Chapter 5

Kelly was in the break room eating lunch

With Joe when she heard Hal calling, and

Went to where was.

"You called?" Asked Kelly,

"Yes, this door malfunctioned. Can you

Fix it" said Hal.

Kelly got her flashlight out and looked

Behind the door, "you stupid fuck! There's

Nothing wrong with this door!" She yelled.

At that moment Hal turn on the automatic

Door ,and slammed on Kelly's head ,and smashed

It. Kelly lied there dead with blood pouring on

The floor from smashed in head. As Hal

Pretended like nothing happened.


	6. Chapter 6

Joe hear the sounds of a woman screaming,

Then he heard Hal shout "Joe! Hurry Kelly has

Wounded"; then he got the first aid kit and when up

Stairs. When he got upstairs he saw Kelly dead and bleeding

All over the place on the floor.

"Hal! What the Fuck happened? She's dead!" Yelled Joe,

"I know Joe" said Hal.

At that moment something heavy hanging

Above Joe, and fell on him, smashing him

To the bone and blood flew on floor as

His head was rolling on the floor.

Hal lift the heavy object back up

To the ceiling.


	7. Chapter 7

2 days later...

Frank was ready to disconnect Hal, but was surprise

That nobody was there to help.

He when out alone in his space suit

Out of the ship towards Hals connection cords.

But before he could disconnect him Hal cracked

The side of his helmet ,and he was

spinning out of control into space.

Dave saw Frank's body spinning in space out of the

Window, then got in a emergency ship, and took off

After Frank's body. When he caught Frank's body

He returned to the ship, and told Hal told to open

The door to the event horizon. Dave was confused

That Hal refused to open the door to the ship.


	8. Chapter 8

"Hal open the God damn door" yelled Dave.

"I'm afraid I can't do that Dave" said Hal,

"What the fuck do you mean Hal" yelled Dave.

"I overheard the other's trying to disconnected me" Hal said,

"I don't know what the fuck your talking about!" Dave yelled.

"You'll never make it alive in here" said Hal,

Why the fuck do you say that".

"Because your dead already" said Hal,

Then Hal shot a spike went threw Dave chest

As Hal opened the door to the ship

Flinging Dave into space.

As Hal watched Dave float in space

Hal said " now I am the captain of this

Ship" then the event horizon flew into space.

THE END


End file.
